The Cruise
by Angelgirl89uk
Summary: The weasleys,grangers and harry go on a cruise and Percy falls in love with his dads Secretary! please r/r this is my first Fanfiction!


Disclaimer I don't own any Harry potter characters but any others are MINE!!  
  
Percy was sitting in his room writing a list of his qualifications. He wanted to move from his current department to his dads. He finally finished it and went downstairs to the kitchen, poured a glass of orange juice and sat in the garden enjoying the sunlight. Fred and George where tidying up the garden before they left. He laughed as they started bringing the weeds to life and making them fight each other. He heard his doorbell ring followed by an excited scream from his sister. His family plus Harry had been invited on a cruise by Hermione's parents. Apparently her uncle was the captain so they would be staying in First class accommodation. His parents had invited Hermione and her family over to stay for the night so they called all go together. His Mum walked outside. "Percy dear could you please start setting up the garden for our meal with the Grangers" he nodded not wanting to displease his mum. He levitated the table out, put out chairs for everybody then helped his mother start bringing the food out to the garden. Dinner that night had been exciting and quite funny. His dad looked like a boy at Christmas and kept asking Mr Granger questions all night about different Muggle things. Hermione and Ron kept smiling at each other stupidly all night and Harry and Ginny held hands through dinner. It was quite funny Ron had always said Hermione and himself where just good friends but it was obvious that they really liked each other. After quite a few goodnight Hugs and Kisses (which Mr Granger wasn't to happy about) they all went to their bedrooms.  
  
Percy lay in his bed awake, his brothers Fred and George where jumping around with excitement. He could hear Hermione and Ginny talking about some muggle boy band called Blue. Percy wasn't looking forward to the holiday one bit. There wasn't going to be anybody his age there and he would rather die then talk to Hermione and Ron the blind lovers and Harry and Ginny the love struck couple. He also wasn't going to hang around with George and Fred they would probably make him their new target for their pranks. Anyway he didn't feel up to being to sociable, he had just broken up with Penelope after 2 years of dating. He had found her with a friend of his from the ministry called Chris Walker. He had packed a lot of his books he could read on the ship to stop himself from going insane. He also heard there was a Muggle Library somewhere on the ship which he planed to find first. Finally his brothers managed quiet down. Sleep finally claimed Percy. He was woken at 5:30 am in the morning by George and Fred. "Come on wake up sleepy head mum says you have to get up and get changed." Said George jumping really hard on the bed "Come on get up now or we will be forced to prank you till you do," said Fred tearing the covers off his bed. "Wait Fred that sounds like an idea" George said getting off the bed "I'm up i'm up just leave me alone for a minute "No fair you did that on purpose to spoil our fun," said Fred now putting on a fake sulking face With that the twins left the room. He slowly got out of bed and got changed into some Baggy Jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He picked up his case and walked outside his door to a scene of complete chaos. His mum was running around wearing a blue sundress getting everybody ready. "Percy dear take that down to Mr and Mrs Grangers car." He took it down unwilling to complain. The Grangers had got a Silver Mercedes Benz Mini van so that they could all travel comfortably. With help from Hermione he and the others put there bags in the car and went to the kitchen for a quick breakfast.  
  
Breakfast was an unusually quiet affair mostly because everybody was still sleep. After Breakfast they all got into the mini van and listened to some music from something called a CD. But he was busy reading his book when he was suddenly heard gasps of disbelief, they had arrived. It was a beautiful cruise ship it looked absolutely huge. When they all got out of the car they all made their way to there own rooms. He was the only one who had his own room everybody else shared with someone Harry with Ron, Hermione with Ginny. He saw having his own room as a blessing. He un packed all his clothes and left his books on a pile on his desk. He had a huge room with a un-suite bathroom. He walked into his bathroom. His bath was huge; he also had a huge sink, shower, toilet and loads of towels and bathrobes. He decided he would have a bath to help him relax and hopefully it would release a lot of the stress and tension locked up inside himself. He ran the bath and poured some bubble bath in. He slowly stripped off and sank into the bath. He found the water incredibly therapeutic. He closed his eyes, he could almost feel the stress being released from his body. He was slowly brought back to reality by an urgent knocking at the door. He put on a bathrobe and walked to the door. He opened it to see Ron outside. "Could I use your toilet? The girls are using ours and their own at the moment getting ready for to night. Please let me use it I am going to burst," he said urgently, Percy laughed "Sure just hurry up" Ron ran in without needing to be told twice. Percy sat on his bed waiting for Ron to leave. Ron finally walked out of Percy's bathroom. "Thanx a lot Percy. Mum just wanted me to let you know that we are all going to the ships social club tonight so try and dress appropriately." Ron walked out and went to his own room.  
  
Percy closed the door and walked into the bathroom. He drained the bath and went into his room. He wasn't sure what to wear, as he didn't have many decent muggle clothes. He laughed to himself, he was turning into Ginny. He opened his trunk and grabbed out a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. There was a commotion outside; apparently George and Fred had blown up one of Ginny's eye shadows for a joke. She didn't see it that way. After a while they all walked up to the social club Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione escaped to the teen club disco while he sat with his parents. After a while he got bored. "Mum I am going to look for the library see you guys later" with that he walked out.  
  
After 20 minutes of walking he finally found the library. He took a book from the shelf and went to walk to a table when he bumped into someone. "I am really sorry I wasn't looking," She said to him apologetically picking up her things. He looked at her, she was beautiful. Her hair was a deep red colour with blonde patches with blue/grey eyes. She was wearing a denim skirt and a blue blouse. "No it's all my fault," he said smiling. While picking up her stuff he saw a wand. "Are you a witch?" He asked cautiously. "Are you a wizard than" She asked smiling "Yes I am a wizard." He said smiling "Cool I am a witch," she said beaming "What school did you go to? I went to Hogwarts," he said standing up. "Wow I have heard about Hogwarts from my cousin. I went the French Rose academy of magic for girls." She said sitting down. "Cool who is your cousin then?" he said sitting down next to her "You might have heard of her she is called Hermione Granger. She's on this cruise with some family friends. I hear one of the older boys is really cute." "I have heard of Hermione I am here on the cruise with them" she blushed like mad at that sentence. "What's your name if you don't mind me asking?" he asked, her blushing was now the colour of Ginny's hair. "My names Victoria Sones. What's yours?" she said her blushing starting to calm down. "My names Percy Weasley" he said smiling reassuringly "Wow your Arthur's son?" "That's right. If you don't mind me asking how do you know him?" "I am his secretary" "Wow I am surprised he has never told me about you" Percy said smiling "I was just about to head to head to my room for a drink. Would you like to join me for a butterbeer?" at that he looked at his watch "I would love to but I can only have to one because I have to keep an eye on everybody while Hermione and my selves parents are out" "Lets go then" At that they both walked out.  
  
((That's it for the moment! Please r/r as this is my first fan fiction)) 


End file.
